Conventional electronic device includes a passive component and a circuit. The passive component usually generates parasitic electricity, such as parasitic resistance, parasitic capacitance and/or parasitic inductance. However, such parasitic electricity or parasitic element interferes with the circuit. Therefore, it is important to reduce the interference from the passive component.